Carriers for recreational equipment such as bicycles and skis have heretofore been attached in various ways to the rear of a motor vehicle. For example, in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,292 granted Nov. 5, 1940, a carrier was clamped around an older style automotive bumper. Such carriers have also either been secured through a ball attachment aperture in a trailer hitch in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,410 granted Jul. 24, 1984; inserted into a tubular trailer hitch receiver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,414 granted Jun. 30, 1987; or clamped around a ball attached to a trailer hitch, French Patent 2,623,760 published Jun. 2, 1989. A further proposal has been to attach cargo supporting arms on a rotatable shaft. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,686 granted Aug. 15, 1989. Other types of carriers have provided for pivoting of a support from side-to-side (U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,069 granted Apr. 26, 1983); front-to-back (U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,129 granted Aug. 23, 1983); or have provided with means to swing the rack away from the rear of the vehicle around the vertical axis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,373 granted Mar. 10, 1992). A need has continued to exist for improved carriers for recreational and similar equipment on the rear of motor vehicles.